


Friendship Shenanigans

by SkyWolfSong



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyWolfSong/pseuds/SkyWolfSong
Summary: "Are you in a cult?" Techno found himself asking.Skeppy looked up. "I mean, I wouldn't say that, but this doesn't have anything to do with it -""Wait - what did you just say?"
Kudos: 31





	1. Cults And Potential Sacrifices

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on Wattpad

Techno felt like he missed something. Something important. It wasn't a new experience - ADHD was wild; he always ended up zoning out at the most inconvenient times - but in this case, he thought it may have been something more concerning than the due date of an assignment.

Especially considering the few glimpses he saw of the books and sheets of paper spread across his bed.

"Are you in a cult?" Techno found himself asking.

Skeppy looked up. "I mean, I wouldn't say that, but this doesn't have anything to do with it -"

"Wait - what did you just say?"

"Techno, were you paying attention to anything I said in the past five minutes?"

"If I'm being honest, I wasn't even aware you came into my room. Or that you were in the house at all."

"Techno!"

Techno shrugged. He glanced at the desk behind him, slightly surprised to find his laptop had been powered down. His maths book was also opened - wow, okay, how much time did his memory decide to skip?

"Well, if you had decided to pay attention, you would have heard me talking about what I found in the library today."

"You went to the library?" Techno meant the question genuinely, but seeing the frown on Skeppy's face, he guessed his friend didn't take it as such.

"Yes, I went to the library. I know how to read."

"Contrary to popular opinion!"

Skeppy's frown deepened. "What do you - hey! Can we just get back onto the subject?"

It was Techno's turn to frown. "Uh, you mean the cult?"

"No! This!" Skeppy waved his hands at Techno's bed.

Techno studied the books and papers for a moment, humming. Then he looked back at his friend.

"I'm not joining your cult."

"That's not what - I - Techno - I don't have a cult!"

"What are you planning on doing with those then? Perform a blood ritual? Sacrifice someone?"

"We can sacrifice Tommy," Skeppy muttered, causing Techno to chuckle. "But," Skeppy went on, "we can do that later. Okay? What I was thinking is that, well, read this." He shifted through a few sheets of paper before snatching one up and shoving it in Techno's face.

Techno took it cautiously. At first, he skimmed through the first few paragraphs but once he realised he understood absolutely none of it, he tried again, slower. Two more attempts later and he looked up at Skeppy, a mixture of confused and concerned.

"Okay..."

Skeppy was sitting on his bed, leaning forwards with an eager expression on his face.

"So?" he prompted. "What do you think?"

"This sounds illegal."

Skeppy leaned back. "It's not though!"

"Every idea you have is illegal."

"I promise you, Techno, this is not illegal in any way."

"I don't believe you, whatsoever." Techno spun his seat around and began to tidy his desk.

"No, don't be like that! Everything else is boring anyway."

Techno said nothing as he powered up his laptop, letting the only sounds in the room be the whir of the fan and Skeppy's whining.

"Please! It'd be fun!"

Techno let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Fine," he drawled, spinning back around to face him. "But if anything goes wrong, it's your fault."

Skeppy considered that for a moment then shrugged, a grin spreading across his face. "That's fair." He hopped up from the bed and practically sprinted from the room. "Come on!" he yelled over his shoulder.

Even though Skeppy was already in the hallway and couldn't see, Techno rolled his eyes.

"Skeppy?" he yelled.

"Yeah?"

"You forgot your things."


	2. Shadows And Haunted Houses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was barely navigable. There was no way for the two to reach it and even if they could, the few floorboards that remained were small. They wouldn't be able to support even one of them. Most of the walls had fallen down as well.
> 
> "Well," Techno remarked. His voice was more cheerful than it had been all night. "I guess we have to go back home now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part was meant to be posted on Halloween but I was late in finishing it and even more late in posting it here

The house was creepy at night. It was large - three stories at least - and covered in windows, full of a mixture between broken glass and wooden boards. It blocked the full moon hanging in the sky behind it.

It didn't help there was a large and thick copse of trees surrounding it, tall with branches scratching the pin-pricked black ocean.

It was dark and, despite the lights from the residences further down the street, despite the torches they both held, it seemed as if the shadows were creeping onto everything, snuffling out any traces of brightness.

Everything was still. The houses in the distances were a smudge of yellow. Silence hung heavy in the air.

"Why did I agree to this?" Techno muttered. The silence muffled his voice, muffled his footsteps on the gravel path. The night was eerie, too eerie to tell what was normal and what was not. Was his voice supposed to sound like that? Was there supposed to be nocturnal creatures? Was there anyone in the houses behind them?

Was someone watching him or was that his imagination?

Skeppy was in front of him. He spun around, torch flashing in his hands.

"Because it'll be fun?" He sounded further away than he was. The torch flickered briefly across Techno's eyes. Techno stopped for a moment, turning his head to the side to avoid the glare.

"Come on," Skeppy whined and that was normal. "Aren't you a little excited, Techno?"

He wasn't in the least but he didn't voice it. Instead, he hurried to catch up to his friend, and the two continued walking.

"What even is the point of this?" he asked. He thought, distantly, he had asked the question before. He wasn't sure what Skeppy answered. If he had answered.

"Are you scared?" Skeppy's voice was mocking. "Technoblade, scared of an abandoned house?"

"I'm not scared." Was his voice shaking? Techno cleared his throat. He didn't look at Skeppy, knowing he'd be grinning.

"But that doesn't mean I don't prefer to be in my bed right now," he went on. "It's late and I'm tired and it's cold."

They had reached the porch.

"It is a little cold," Skeppy agreed. He walked up the steps first, leaving Techno to eye his thick blue hoodie enviously. Skeppy turned at the top of the steps. "You coming or what?"

Techno turned his attention to the stone steps. There were weeds creeping out of the cracks. He climbed them then walked cautiously onto the porch. This was made of wood and the weather exposure left it rotting. Half of the boards had fallen into the abyss below and he didn't have much confidence in what remained.

Skeppy didn't seem phased. He walked across the boards and shoved open the front door. It was large and oak, and once it may have been carved with intricate designs but now was covered in splinters and vines.

"Skeppy, wait up," Techno murmured as he slipped through the door behind him.

The feeling of being watched was worse inside. He shivered and looked around.

The floorboards creaked under their feet. Just like outside, it was covered in gaps. The wallpaper was faded and peeling, and the beams arcing across the ceiling seemed unsteady. Some had split apart and there was wood scattered across the floor. The ceiling itself didn't seem in good shape. There was some furniture in the hallway that must have fallen down.

They were in a wide hallway with two doors on either side and a staircase directly in front. There was a broken mirror on the rug in front of them, and there were faded and torn paintings decorating the walls. Cobwebs and dust hung heavily over every surface.

The silence was even heavier here. It made Techno's ears ring.

"How long has this place been empty for?" he asked softly as the two regarded the interior.

"I don't know. I think it was built two hundred years ago."

Techno exhaled loudly and noticed his breath billowed in front of him. He shivered again. 

"That doesn't help."

Despite the silence, Skeppy murmured something too quiet to be audible. Too muffled by the darkness to be understood.

"You wanna pick a door or go to the staircase?" he asked, louder.

"Don't you know which room is optimised for cult practices?"

"For the last time, it's not - whatever, let's just go upstairs."

Before Techno could object, Skeppy stalked off down the hall, footsteps echoing loudly. Techno followed more slowly, careful of every creak the wood made underneath his feet.

"Go around the rug," he called ahead to Skeppy. He didn't respond but he skirted the rug anyway.

When it was Techno's turn to pass it, he happened to glance at the wall next to him. There was a painting there. A portrait of a man in a fancy uniform. He could have sworn the eyes followed him as he walked away.

Skeppy reached the stairs first. He waited for Techno to catch up.

"You're so slow," he teased. "Do you think the floor's going to collapse beneath you or something?"

"It's already happening," Techno said. He gestured with the light of his torch to the floor and ceiling. "See? It's an old house. It needs some repairs."

"Just some," Skeppy agreed with a laugh. "Okay, now keep up. I want to have a look at the attic. It's midnight soon - we gotta be set up before then."

With that, he hopped up the staircase.

"Why midnight?" Techno called after. He took a glance at the hallway behind him, eyes landing on the painting, before he regarded the staircase. He didn't want to go up it, but he didn't want Skeppy to go alone. So ignoring the missing railing, he brushed against the wall as he began to climb.

Each step was as loud as a scream.

"Because that's what -"

Techno froze.

He waited.

"Skeppy?"

Skeppy's voice floated down after a few moments.

"I don't think we can go any further."

That sentence didn't help. Techno looked behind him, at the hallway below him, at the steps he had already walked up, before he moved upwards, closer to Skeppy. He rounded the corner of the staircase and found Skeppy standing there.

There were a number of steps left to reach the second floor. Except the steps weren't there. A black abyss. Techo shone his torch down and found it was a library. He looked at where Skeppy's torch was pointing and realised this part of the second floor was worse than the ceiling in the hallway.

It was barely navigable. There was no way for the two to reach it and even if they could, the few floorboards that remained were small. They wouldn't be able to support even one of them. Most of the walls had fallen down as well.

"Well," Techno remarked. His voice was more cheerful than it had been all night. "I guess we have to go back home now."

Skeppy shone the torch in his face.

"No," he protested. "We can still do this. We'll just pick a room below. Come on; let's go set up."

Techo turned around to avoid the glare of the torch. As Skeppy slowly went back down, he blinked spots from his eyes.

"Fine," he grumbled. "Quickly, then we leave."

"There's no way you're actually scared," Skeppy said. "It's just an old house."

As Techno started to follow him back down, he happened to glance over his shoulder.

He could have sworn he saw something in the dark move.


End file.
